Raise Me Up
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Can Neville be the one person to rescue Hannah from drowning in her own sadness? ONE-SHOT.


a/n: I was listening to 'You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban when I was getting food with my mom earlier, and then I absolutely HAD to write this.

My thought process; I hear bagpipes, bagpipes remind me of Scotland, Hogwarts is in Scotland, I wonder if Ernie MacMillan is supposed to be Scottish?, Ernie's friends with Hannah Abbott, I should write a Hannah/Neville fic!

I know, super random, that's how I'm wired! LOL XD. Anywhooozle JK Rowling owns all dis! Enjoy.

a/n: Oh also since the movie DH had to go and jack up JK's vision about Neville/Hannah by saying Neville was mad for Luna... this is ONE of my personal CANON version of how they got together, this or the scenario I had in 'Lumos in Time'. Or the ones about them together in sixth and seventh year...the makers of DH movie version aren't JK Rowling so Nuna isn't 'canon' b/c movie verse isn't as legit as JK Rowling verse.

* * *

19 year old Hannah Abbott slowly walked away from her father's room inside of St. Mungo's. She wiped a single tear from her eyes and stifled a sob, ignoring her father's desperate apologies and pleas for forgiveness. He'd promised to take care of her, to always be there for her whenever she needed him, but now he'd gone and checked himself in, claiming insanity.

She'd caught him in the kitchen trying to 'avada kedavra' himself and when she'd stopped him, he just went and decided that he'd rather be locked up in the loony bin for the rest of his life than live without her mother. Even though he'd promised to look out for her.

'Bloody liar' Hannah thought bitterly as she left the large wizarding hospital. It was raining heavily and lightning flashed and thunder crashed somewhere far away, the perfect type of night to fit her mood.

Not wanting to run into anyone she recognized out in the wizarding world, she decided to stay under the radar for a while, and ended up walking into a small muggle coffee shop. She sat at a booth in the very back and hid her tearstained face behind a menu.

Looking out the large glass window, she could see large raindrops splattering down on the glass and pavement outside, the neon yellow OPEN sign flickered in the darkness. "Can I take your order?" one of the servers asked, coming over to the table.

"Just a coffee," Hannah replied, looking back out the window.

"Have it out shortly," the girl said, walking back towards the counter.

As she watched the weather get worse outside, she began to get lost in her thoughts. Happier times would come to mind, and then fade away just as quickly as they'd come, and then she'd be brought back to the painful realization that she would never have the comfort of either of her parents ever again.

"Hannah? Hannah Abbott?" a man's voice seemed to be coming from far far away.

She looked up to see a soaking wet Neville Longbottom standing next to her table. He'd been in her year at Hogwarts but he was in Gryffindor and she in Hufflepuff, they'd actually become good friends through Dumbledore's Army and classes.

"Why are you out in this weather, at a muggle coffee shop no less?" she found herself asking.

"I could ask you the same thing now, couldn't I?" Neville smirked.

Hannah sighed heavily. "Can I help you with something?" she asked him irritably.

Neville stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry, looks like you've got a lot on your mind right now, I-I'll just go then..." he mumbled awkwardly.

The server came back and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Hannah. "Thanks," she muttered. Neville had already started to look for his own table. "Neville wait, you can sit with me, sorry I snapped at you. It's just...complicated," she sighed again.

"Hey I've got time, if you'd care to explain it that is," Neville offered as he sat across from her.

"You don't want to hear my spiel of woes Neville, don't lie-I think I can recognize when someone's just being polite, thank you but I won't bore you," Hannah said, sipping her coffee.

"No Hannah, I don't think it's boring at all, if you're this upset I'd be more than happy to just sit and listen," Neville said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Really?" Hannah looked up at him in disbelief. None of her other guy friends ever wanted to just sit and listen to her problems, and she couldn't understand why Neville would offer to waste an hour of his life listening to her problems that would at most bore him.

"Really," Neville confirmed with a nod of his head. He knew that Hannah was hesitant to share personal information about something that was obviously already difficult enough to talk about, but he'd always liked her and wanted to help her express her feelings instead of keeping it all inside.

"Well...you know about my Mum. What happened to her, I mean. Then I was left in just my Dad's care, he was all I had left, we were two lost souls in the world together. He promised to always be there for me and to always take care of me. But today I caught him trying to commit suicide with the killing curse on his tongue and his want to his chest. When I pleaded him not to, he decided to check himself into the St. Mungo's loony ward. Now I've got no one, not my Mum, or my Dad," Hannah explained sadly, looking at her fingernails.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, that must be awful," Neville sympathized, squeezing her hand across the table.

Hannah sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "It's so awful," she agreed, her voice cracking at the end.

Neville closed his eyes as he pictured his own struggle concerning his own parents. "I know exactly how you feel, by now I'm sure you know about my parents. They're in St. Mungo's too, for permanent mental damage via the Cruciatus Curse," he said quietly, his voice cracked a bit as well.

"Why Neville? Why does our world have to be so dark? Why have we lost so much? Why have we suffered so greatly?" Hannah complained, tears of bitterness raining down her face.

"I can't say why Hannah. I honestly haven't got a clue. What I do know is, is we're finally free from the evil and darkness. The war's been over for two years, and now we can finally have a chance to rebuild our world of ruins and mend our broken hearts," Neville replied, coughing to hide his snarfly voice that resulted from trying not to cry himself.

Hannah slowly sipped her coffee. "I don't really care to be free, I just want Mum and Dad back, but now I realize there's no chance in the world of that happening," she said.

Neville flashed her a sad smile. "Maybe that isn't true, perhaps your Dad will come back around someday," he said with an encouraging shrug.

Hannah shook her head. "You don't know my Dad then, he doesn't want to come back to this world, he doesn't want to live without Mum-so he finds it better to lock himself away for the rest of his miserable existance," she explained in a cynical tone.

"Is-Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? I-I don't really know what to say Hannah..." Neville offered uneasily, still softly holding her hand across the table.

"Just tell me what you're doing here at 9 o'clock on a Saturday night, in a muggle coffee shop...during a thunderstorm," Hannah inquired after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"O-Oh," Neville's expression held a sense of sheepishness. "My Gran sort of kicked me out of the house, she was pissed when I dropped out of Auror training, so she told me to pack my things and go find my own place. I was on my way to see if I couldn't rent out any apart-"

"You can stay at my Dad's house with me. It's a small cottage in Nottingham, not much, but better than searching all around the city for cheap rent in a thunderstorm," Hannah interrupted.

"Seriously?" Neville's eyes flew wide open in shock.

"Yeah," Hannah managed a weak smile.

"What's the catch?" Neville asked coyly.

"No catch, I just don't want to be alone tonight," Hannah explained.

"What about all the other nights though?" Neville asked.

"We'll see how tonight goes," Hannah replied with a soft smile.

"Okay," Neville nodded his agreement.

Hannah finished the last of her coffee and slowly got up. Neville threw his jacket back on and followed her out of the small restaurant. Outside, it was raining even harder, and the storm seemed to be even closer now. "Let's go apparate behind that phone booth, yeah?" Neville suggested, pointing over his shoulder.

They walked over to a large red phone booth so no muggles would see them. "Take my hand," Hannah instructed, placing her hand in his. Neville gulped, her hands were so soft and warm, his long time crush on her was flooding back.

Just then, they were thrown up in a half-swirl motion, and landed on a deserted street in the middle of nowhere. Out in the distance, Neville spotted a scattered area of cottages. "Is this Nottingham?" he asked curiously, looking around.

"Yes, that's my house on the left, the one with all the lights off," Hannah said.

"O-Oh, er, cool," Neville said.

He couldn't believe he was going to be spending the night at Hannah Abbott's house, after wanting so desperately since third year for her to be his girlfriend. She led him down a pebbled sidewalk and then up to her front door. "Hang on," she mumbled, looking for the correct key.

She unlocked the door and they stepped into a dark house. Hannah flipped on the light switch and led Neville upstairs. "This is nice," Neville commented. Hannah just smiled and opened her bedroom door.

"Here we are," she told him.

"Brilliant," Neville grinned. "So...uh...where's the guest room?" he asked.

"Why?" Hannah looked at him, confused.

Neville's face went a deep shade of scarlet, realizing she'd meant all along for him to sleep in her bed. "O-Oh...er...nevermind," he mumbled awkwardly.

Hannah went across the hall and came back with a pair of men's pajamas. "These are Dad's, he won't be needing them in St. Mungo's, so you can borrow them," she said.

"Thanks," Neville nodded gratefully.

"No problem," Hannah replied softly.

She was so sad and so lonely these days, it would be nice to have some company, espescially Neville's. He'd been so brave during the Battle of Hogwarts and even after that by working with the Aurors, even if he did drop out. She'd always admired him from afar, and now he was so close, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hannah," Neville spoke slowly.

"Neville?" Hannah asked shyly. Without even asking, Neville leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against hers. After a few seconds, he broke away with a sheepish grin.

"I love you, Hannah."

"Neville, I love you too."

"You raise me up."

"I try."


End file.
